


The Last Thoughts of a Traitor

by JadeSplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Contradicting Points, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Execution, Treason, deep thoughts, sorry if this is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSplash7/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: In a rebellion leader’s final moments, she reviews her choices and morality.
Kudos: 1





	The Last Thoughts of a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this random idea. Enjoy!

She sits with her back straight as always. Head high. Mustn’t unravel yet.

The manacles click together as she shifts slightly, tired from remaining in one position so long.

In the grand scheme of things, death isn’t the worst thing she’s encountered in her short life.

The soft weeping of her sister, her love’s agonizing screams-

No.

Try to keep the facade up for only a little longer. “It’ll be over soon,” she reminds herself. 

Is all she’s ever done led to this moment? She wants to laugh bitterly, but there’s only sadness in her throat.

Her minds jumps to every comforting though she could muster, but the deep thinking in her cell last night connects the points to the heart wrenching conclusion of her entire life-

She is wrong.

She, who prided herself on knowing everything she ever needed, who read and discussed so, so many philosophical books and questions, who was known for always having the answer-

Is wrong 

She needs to repeat it to herself many times before the words unravel themselves to spill the bloody truth.

Well. 

Fine.

She can’t keep the sarcasm out of her inner mind when she questions herself,  
“Was it worth it?”

Because of course not. 

“There’s some irony in a deathbed realization,” her inner voice sneers.

But when the weight of the stained memories come crashing down, she slips.

The screams, the fear, the tears, the blood, the overwhelming pain of KNOWING SHE COULD’VE DONE SOMETHING DIFFERENT-

It consumes her.

The woman screams, claws at herself with hands and thoughts, appearing as wild animal. Her eyes rove the cell, too transfixed in her misery to see.

To anyone passing by, they would have seen what they wanted to see: a filthy terrorist gone mad.

“Maybe that’s all I am,” she screeches to herself, “All for NOTHING! NOTHING..”

She continues to sob, recounting everything she’s lost. The search for righteousness that spiraled so cruelly out of hand. 

Even though she’s taken many lives, she is selfish enough to only truly regret her family’s death.

“I sit here alone, at the end of a journey that I believed would engulf the world in light. I wanted so badly for my morals to be honorable..and yet I’d order all those deaths, slaughter all those children, paint the world red again to see them. “

It’s how she ended up here, after all.

“Perhaps I deserve this.” She glances at the iron bars letting so little light in.

“But if not I, someone worse. I did what I had to..” she trails off, uncertain. 

“It was all wrong, so terribly, horribly wrong, but-“

Her voice wavered, eyes watering as her throat and noise closed up.

“-It was the right choice.”

————————————————————  
On that day, a great terrorist died. The feared woman had orchestrated a bloody rebellion, resulting in innumerable and unnecessary deaths. She had fought for what she thought was right. As a lesson to all, a single statue of her remains: crumbling, dilapidated, with a plague reading a single line, ‘Those who believe in themselves when wrong are lost forever.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, maybe a bit contradictory & confusing. But what isn’t in life?
> 
> Leave a comment for feedback or suggestions, maybe?


End file.
